Into a Blinding Light of Truth
by irunwithvampires12
Summary: Bella is just another 13-year-old girl in Utah, but all that changes when she crosses paths with Nico, a son of Hades. Soon she learns who she really is,and what her purpose is. Percabeth, Grover&Juniper, and Nico&Bella. T for cussing. On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic and Bella is my OC not Isabella Swan from _Twilight_, please R&R! Thanks!- irunwithvampires12**

Prologue

Bella's POV

I always knew I was different, I just never knew how different. Of course I could have said no, I could have decided to stay in school instead of hopping on a Pegasus with a boy I hardly ever knew who carried a sword in his backpack that apparently nobody else who see, but of course I'm Bella and I do stupid stuff sometimes. It's probably because I'm an orphan and the only foster parents available were these Mormon's in Utah with a daughter who hates my guts, so life was really depressing, maybe that's why I agreed to go to Camp Half-Blood with him. Maddie (that little blond brat) hated me even more when the new kid liked me instead of her. I guess I don't regret my decision, and now I'm where I belong, and it's all thanks to Nico di Angelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter and the chapter I used to have up was the wrong one, my computer was being really stupid.**

**Here are some responses to the reviews:**

**Fishpony: I actually have golden brown eyes with bits of green in them, and the name Bella has personal meaning to me. Yeah, it's not really possible for someone not to have a last name but that was a rough draft and was posted accidentally. Sorry about the chapters, I'll try to write longer ones in the near future, but thanks for the review, it made me realize my mistakes.**

**ekat-prof: I'll explain soon why she is one of the only demigods that can read. I don't think Nico would be that good at history though because he was in the Lotus Hotel Casino for 70 years and he probably didn't know what was going on in the outside world. Thanks for the review though!**

**She is One Of The Guys: Thanks, I hope you like the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

It was a Tuesday when I met him, he came in during a lecture on Greek mythology in third period history class, and now that I look back on it I realize how spooky his timing was.

Mr. Waters was asking us the names of the gods and goddesses, and what they were the god or goddess of. He was about to ask about Hades when Nico walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but this is Nico di Angelo," Ms. Johnson said as she walked toward Mr. Waters, "He'll be in Ms. Brown's homeroom" She added, speaking quietly so that only our teacher could hear but my hearing is better than your average human. This basically meant that he was probably going to have my schedule, he better not be another trouble maker like every other kid in Ms. Brown's homeroom. Nearly everyone in the 7th grade was a trouble maker emphasis on nearly. Then again the kids who weren't annoying were trouble makers in their own special way. I'm one of those kids, hehe.

Mr. Waters walked up to me.

"Can you come with me please Ms. Bradford?" Mr. Waters asked me quietly.

Mr. Waters led me outside and what do you know? Nico di Angelo was outside waiting for Mr. Waters and I. I hadn't paid attention to him before but now I paid attention, and I realized that he was kind of, well, cute. OMG I cannot believe I just said said/thought that! Well, he was he had olive skin, messy brown hair, dark eyes, and was wearing dark clothes and an aviators jacket. A glance at his hands shoed he was wearing a skull ring. Ok then, I didn't think I was going to see this kid at church on Sunday.

"Bella, Nico here is dyslexic, and you have some of the highest scores in reading in your class, do you think you could help him, he is going to have the same schedule as you." Mr. Waters obviously was wondering whether or not I was going to be willing to help. It wasn't exactly a big secret that I didn't have much patience when it came to kids who couldn't read scat.

"Do you think you could help Nico out a bit Bella?" Mr. Waters asked me after I didn't respond at first.

"Of course, sir." I said quietly.

"Well then, shall we?" Mr. Waters opened the door and let us in.

Nico knew the name of every single monument dedicated to the gods, when it was built, why they were built, and who designed them.

"How do you know so much about ancient Greece?" I asked him as we packed up to go to math.

"I have a friend who talks about architecture all the time." He said, glancing at the picture of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"Cool, so are you going to need help in math?"

"Probably, is this it?"

"Yeah, the teachers name is Ms. Altenburg."

"Is her class hard?"

"Not really."

**I probably shouldn't end it here but I'm tired so please review!**

**Thanks!**

**PS: Sorry it's so short.**

**irunwithvampires12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's the next chapter I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I had to go to my sister's house last week and couldn't bring the laptop with me; this week was AIMS so I couldn't update until now. Oh and I've decided that this story is probably only going to be in Bella's POV, but I might change the POV once in a while. Ok I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Math went by quickly. I had to help Nico most of the time, but I didn't mind since it kept me from stressing out about what was going to happen after school.

I was able to find out some things about Nico, too. Like the fact that he has super quick reflexes. There's this sort of, game I guess that some of the kids in my class play, we poke each other. It was pretty funny today because this boy in my class, Tom who always pokes me since he sits at my table in math. Well, he reached over and tried to poke Nico when he wasn't looking but Nico moved really fast, dodging the poke. Tom wound up falling on the desk, but when he tried to get up his feet got stuck on the straps on his backpack and he fell on the floor!

I laughed so hard, it was probably the best thing that had happened the whole year. I looked over at Nico and grinned, giving him thumbs up.

*******

Advisory (the last 35 minutes of school), was fun. The whole 7th grade got to go outside, and I was able to hang out with my two best friends, Emily and Jennifer. Emily is kind of emo, and Jennifer is kind of Goth, so we're pretty different from everyone else, since I dress kind of like I'm Goth. I just like the style though, plus I don't like pop like everyone else these days. I prefer Evanescence, Flyleaf, and Paramore.

"So, who's the new kid?" Emily asked me as we made our way up the grassy hill on the outskirts of the field.

"His names Nico di Angelo, he said he lived in D.C. when he was really little, and he just moved here from New York."

"Is emo or goth?" Jennifer asked while getting out her compact, she put on makeup 24/7, and it got on my nerves. Emily looked up at the clouds overhead and threw her hands up.

"You would ask that, and I don't know." I said pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Your hair looks like really red right now, you are so lucky." Of course, Jennifer was so jealous of my hair, since it changed colors in the light sometimes.

"Yeah" I said, laying down on the grass and yawning.

"Come on Bella, lets race I need to burn the calories."

I rolled my eyes but jumped up nonetheless and raced with Jennifer till the bell rang. I got ready to go, shaking Emily awake, she had dosed off while listening to her iPod Touch.

*******

I opened the door of the two story house, the place that I was supposed to call home. This wasn't home. It was just a point where I was supposed to stop, a kind of check point. Then I would get back onto the road.

I walked down the hallway to my room, only to find that it was open. Not good. I walked in, to find Maddie, my blond adopted sister, who was the most annoying b-i-t-c-h to walk the earth, reading something. My heart felt like stone, she was holding a small blue moleskin with theses cool designs, they were supposedly spells, and it was my favorite notebook.

It was also my diary.

So I guess you can guess how angry I became. Quietly I walked up to Maddie, tapped her on the shoulder, and punched her in the face. Then I gave her the bird as she held her broken nose and screamed for her mommy. I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and said through clenched teeth, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

That definitely scared the crap out of her. He ran out of there faster than a rabbit could hop when a hawk was chasing after it. That's when my imagination suddenly collided with reality. I realized that Maddie had a little fuzzy…thing sticking out of her pants near the small of her back.

"Holy shi-crap." I whispered. SHE HAD A FREAKING BUNNY TAIL! "What? Why are you staring at me? OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK?!?" I swear the expression on her face was priceless! Then of course, she screamed so loud I think I heard a little glass bottle on my desk break. Everyone rushed to my room, wondering what had happened, no doubt. I can't recall the details clearly, but I do recall this:

Mom: You are grounded for two weeks young lady!

Me: But you don't even have any proof that I somehow caused Maddie to sprout a bunny tail!

Dad: You have been very disrespectful to your siblings, apart from Cecilia; therefore I think it's time you were punished for your actions, not to mention breaking your sister's nose!

(When I think about it now, I laugh at how totally- well, not totally- random the next thing my adopted mom said was.)

Mom: You are not to tell anyone that your sister has a…tail.

Me: No shit Sherlock!

Mom and Dad: EXCUSE ME? YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS YOUNG LADY, WITH NO MUSIC AND NO COMPUTER!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM!

So, the next thing I remembered was sitting on my bed, so bored I felt like I was about to die. Life for me without music or a computer is like being in the pits of Tartarus. The only place where I was relatively free was school, and not even that lasted long.

*******

I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick somebody's ass, and I wanted to slap Angela, my 3-year-old sister. I know, I sound mean, but you don't know Angela, she always does Maddie's bidding and she's the youngest so she gets away with it! Combine that with Mark and David, who are twins and are in the third grade, then combine that with Maddie complaining about her nose all freaking morning to mom and dad, you get h-e-double-toothpicks.

Fortunately there was at least one person who didn't hate my guts, Cecilia. She was adopted too, and she was my best friend. So life wasn't a complete hellhole thanks to her.

"Mom, can Bella and I go to school once we're ready?" Ceci asked mom once her and I had finished washing the dishes. She sighed, knowing that we'd beg her till judgment day if she didn't say yes soon. "Sure." She said, giving in. "Thank you!"Ceci said. I knew that if I said thanks she would probably say no, for some reason I was the least favorite. They acted as though one of my parents had been, like a witch or something.** (Hint hint)**

I ran upstairs and shut my door, taking off my pajamas and replacing them with skinny jeans and a Paramore t shirt. I looked at my full length mirror hanging on my closet, noticing how messy my hair looked; I grabbed my comb and yanked it through my long, dark brown wavy hair. Then I grabbed my black eyeliner and put a little bit on. Ceci walked into my room and sighed looking at my long eyelashes with envy. I grinned and she rolled her eyes, jumping onto my bed. I joined her as we put on our boots, mine were lace-up from Hot Topic and hers were from Timberland.

"Here, I'll help you with those." she said as I struggled putting on a long, black glove that tied via laces on the side. "Do the scars still hurt?" she asked as she did her best not to touch the hideous scars that started near the crook of my elbow to an inch above my wrist on both arms. "Yeah" I said I shot her a look that said that the conversation was over.

"C'mon, let's blow this joint." I said as I put on my navy blue hoodie and backpack. Ceci laughed and we both smiled as we walked down the front steps and headed toward the school.

We sang along to "Hands Held High" by Linkin Park, "Hey Baby" by No Doubt and "Hello" by Evanescence, I may have gotten my iPod taken away, but Ceci hadn't. We went our separate ways once we reached the 7th grade hallway. I walked into Ms. Brown's class and sat in my seat at the back, Nico was already in the seat next to mine. He nodded at me as I sat down, "So, will this class be hard?" "For you, it'll be as hard as hell." I said as I took my pencil out of my backpack. Nico was pretty quiet, something I didn't mind. I had to help him a lot, like he couldn't write the notes without my help. I realized that he didn't really like needing help, he was independent. I understood this, since I have this kind of gift for knowing how people feel about something, kind of like I'm reading their mind.

We had to write a short story for homework, we had 30 minutes in class to start it, and I came up with a plan on how to help Nico without making him irritated or anything. "How about you find some way to get your ideas on the paper and I'll write your story?" I asked him while I quickly began writing my story, it was going to be about this 6 year old girl who found a garden that looked as though it was a gift from the gods."Sure, but what if we don't finish in time?" he asked pointing at the clock. "Do you think I could go over to your house then, or you could come to mine?" I said hesitantly, it felt a little weird asking to go over to a boy's house that you didn't really even know.

"Sure, we can call our parents during advisory." Nico broke the awkward silence, thank god. Suddenly there was a roll of thunder and lightning flashed so brightly that I was practically blinded for a second. Ok then, this day was getting off to a nice weird start! Hopefully it wouldn't get worse, but of course someone up in the sky didn't want my life to be easy. What happened? Well, I took off my jacket, my hand got caught in the sleeve, and my glove or "arm warmer" as some people call them came off.

Nico stared at the scars then looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt as if every secret I had was exposed. The memory I had tried to suppress for ages suddenly came back.

_Flashback_

_ I had just reached the front porch of my house, it was summer and I had just gotten back from a slumber party with Emily and Jennifer. Just as I reached for my key I noticed one of the trash cans had been knocked over, sighing I walked over to pick it up, that's when I saw something. I didn't know what it was, but for some weird reason I felt like I remembered it from a memory. It had wings, it was terrifying, and it was coming closer._

I shivered, and quickly tried to get rid of the memory. "It was an accident a long time ago." I said breaking away from his gaze and looking at the clock. The memory had lasted only a moment but it had felt like eons. Quickly I yanked my glove back on, wincing from the pain. Nico glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. I could tell he was slightly unnerved from the scars, and my explanation.

**Nico's POV (Sorry, but this is kind of necessary!)**

I glanced at her quickly, I needed to tell Percy and Annabeth that Grover was right, there _was_ a half-blood here. She had to be a powerful one, because those scars were definitely from a monster.

**I promise I'll update again this week, but I can't write anymore because my dad wants the computer and the gods know he won't give it back until, like, tomorrow. So please tell me what do think and if Bella seems like a Mary Sue please PM me or something because I really need help on not making her into one! Thanks! Oh and sorry for the sort of cliffhanger!**

**-irunwithvampires12**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize. Writers block hit me like a brick wall and I've been trying to figure out where I want this story to go. I'm thinking about rewriting the story completely, or simply getting in there and fixing Bella so that she won't be a Mary-Sue. Readers, do you want Bella and Nico to be just friends, or something more? Shall the story continue from where it is right now? Or should I rewrite? The only way I'll know what to do and start writing again is if you wonderful readers out there share your opinions by R&Ring. Please no flames!

irunwithvampires12


End file.
